Bowser
King Robert "Bowser" Koopa is the King of the Koopas, formerly the main antagonist, and currently one of the main protagonists of SuperMarioLogan. Originally, Bowser was an outright villain, kidnapping Peach and wanting to kill Mario for perverted reasons. Bowser has a son named Bowser Jr. He enjoyed watching a TV show called Charleyyy and Friends, claiming it is only thing in his life that mattters. A running gag in the episodes is when Chef PeePee or Bowser Jr. interrupt Bowser when he watches Charleyyy. '' Bowser always hates it when this happens to him. He also makes appearances He was originally voiced by Zeke, and is currently voiced by Lovell Stanton. In Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Bowser is the main antagonist of Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures Season 1. Mama Luigi had paid Bowser $60 to kidnap Peach so that he and Mario could go on an adventure. He does so, but also for his own reasons, as he loves Peach, in a strange, perverted, twisted way that is not uncommon to a stalker. After Bowser kidnaps Peach, it's revealed that Toad is working for him, and that Bowser had him send Mario and Mama Luigi to the "Grand Canyon" so that they would be killed by a vicious dino living there. However, Mama Luigi befriends the dino, who is named Yoshi. SML Shorts and Movies '' Bowser, while he was originally an antagonist of earlier SML videos, is now a major protagonist, alongside Mario and Chef PeePee. Originally, he was an outright villain, and did many things to try and kill Mario. However, in the latest videos, Bowser has become more of an anti-hero, very rarely committing villainous acts, and if anything, is more of a jerk and a bully, mainly to Chef PeePee. He spends almost, if not always, everyday watching a comedy TV series called Charleyyy and Friends, starring a black guy (also played by Lovell) named Charley. ''Charleyyy ''is now the most important thing to Bowser, and is above all else, especially his son, Bowser Jr. Bowser is, however, responsible for Junior's extremely bad behavior, due to his very bad parenting skills, and extreme neglect of his son. He is also extremely abusive of Chef PeePee, forcing him to cook obscene meals for him and regularly gives him death threats to get him to cook. Thankfully, however, he never goes through with these threats. While Bowser is still on bad terms with Mario, the two have hardly, if ever, fought or tried to kill each other, and actually have currently worked together. Relationships Mario Orignally, Mario and Bowser were flat-out arch-enemies, with both wanting to kill each other in Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. However, in later videos, this intense hatred and rivalry turned to simple dislike, with both occasionally insulting each other. However, currently, in the sequel series Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventures, the two have worked together to save Peach. Chef Pee Pee Chef Pee Pee is Bowser's personal chef. Their relationship is in every since of the word, a very bad one. Bowser is a greedy and demanding boss, always demanding obscene meals for Chef Pee Pee to cook. He also regularly threatens to kill Chef Pee Pee should he not prepare the food the way he wants it or if he fails to finish cooking the meal in a specified amount of time. However, thankfully, Chef Pee Pee always manages to pull through. Bowser is also extremely ungrateful, as the minute Chef Pee Pee presents him his meal, he will throw it away and yell at him. There was one time Chef Pee Pee actually cooked something that Bowser liked and ate, a Party Pizza, although in retribution, Chef Peepee secretly added a hint of Microlax, which made Bowser have to go to the bathroom. But overall, Bowser treats Chef Pee Pee as a slave. Bowser Junior Bowser and Bowser Junior's relationship is a very mixed one. Originally, Bowser always seemed to hold a high opinion of his son, always referring to him as "my little angel". He forced Chef Pee Pee to cook whatever Junior Peach Mama Luigi Sheila Perkins Sheila Perkins is Bowser's ex-wife. It is instantly shown that they have an incredibly bad relationship, as the minute Bowser picks up the phone, and hears Sheila's nagging voice, Bowser was enraged. It is implied that Sheila was very controlling and abusive of Bowser, as Bowser angrily shouts "SHUT UP, WOMAN! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE!", with her replying "Mm hm, we'll see 'bout that" showing that Bowser fears her, therefore giving her power over him. She is incredibly accusing of him, blaming every unsavory aspect of the Koopalings (Wendy's greed, Philip's spazzing, and Timmy's apparent like of "butt") on their father, to which Bowser replies "You always have to nag, don't you?! NAG! NAG! NAG!". She believes she can take as much as she wants from Bowser, as the whole point of her visiting was to collect a child-support check of $170,000, and to abandon the children with Bowser. Despite clearly showing disinterest and dislike of his supposed children, he is ashamed to know that Sheila is apparently just as bad a parent as him, as she allows the negative traits of the Koopalings to dominate them, simply blaming it on him. Trivia﻿ *He has a pet Sabre tooth cat named Allias Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villians Category:Protagonists Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Villians Category:Revived characters Category:Living Characters Category:Rapists Category:Fathers Category:Bullies Category:Racist Characters